The present invention is directed towards a unique network configuration for the processing and sorting of documents, checks and the like. Specifically, the present invention comprises the implementation of a Document Processor Server ("DPS") to optimize the use of a Off-Load Reader/Sorter ("ORS") DLP's and its accompanying Item Processing System ("IPS") software by integrating the data to be processed into a LAN/WAN configuration. The ORS interface described in the present invention is designed for use on Unisys "V" and "A" Series, as well as Unisys ClearPath.TM. series computer systems. The Our approach will run ORS Reader/Sorters on ClearPath.TM., thus protecting the users's investment and not forcing Reader/Sorters upgrades. DL#1 DP1000/DP1800 ORS Reader/Sorter can add the Network Document Processor ("NDP") function and thus be dual bootable--i.e., ORS and NDP interfaces.